


someone stop the starks

by johns_turtle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barbz for Bernie, Bran is boring, Crack, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rickon and Theon are Barbz, Rickon is a smelly middle schooler, chat fic, lots of crack, there i said it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johns_turtle/pseuds/johns_turtle
Summary: What happens when all of the Starks are put in one big groupchat? Read and find out. (Hint: A lot)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	someone stop the starks

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve noticed that the Game of Thrones fandom has a serious lack of chat fics, and I’ve decided to come to your rescue. For now, there’s no real plot. But if you guys end up liking this, then I might consider giving it real depth. Who knows? The House Stark will always be my house, so this will most likely be very Stark-centric. In later chapters I might get to new characters, but for now, enjoy!
> 
> One more thing! Jon, Robb and Theon are all seniors in high school (18), Sansa’s a junior (17), Arya is a freshman (15), Bran is an eighth grader (14), and Rickon is a baby sixth grader (12).

**seven slutty starks:**

**jonhoe:** jon

**robbarazzi:** robb

**itstheonbitch:** theon

**sexysansa:** sansa

**aryanotarry:** arya

**brippledbran:** bran

**rickonluvsfortnite:** rickon

robbarazzi: just thought i’d pop on for a quick sec to tell you all that RICKON HAS THE STUPIDEST USERNAME IN THE HISTORY OF USERNAMES

rickonluvsfortnite: :(

jonhoe: ROBB >:( 

jonhoe: DON’T BULLY THE BABEY

itstheonbitch: if anyone’s babey here it’s u jon

sexysansa: ^^^

sexysansa: also robb u are absolutely right. rickon you couldn’t scream sixth grader any louder than u are rn

rickonluvsfortnite: STUPID FUCKING DINOSAUR. GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!

sexysansa: i-

jonhoe: RICKON

jonhoe: watch ur mouth >:(

aryanotarry: OK WHO EXPOSED RICKON TO THE BARBZ

robbarazzi: what the fuck is a barbz

aryanotarry: THEON?

_itstheonbitch sent an image to the chat <surprisedpikachuface.jpg>_

sexysansa: tbh i expected nothing less

rickonluvsfortnite: this one is for the boys with the boomin system

itstheonbitch: top down ac with the cooler system

_aryanotarry removed rickonluvsfortnite from the chat_

_aryanotarry removed itstheonbitch from the chat_

aryanotarry: NOT ON MY WATCH! NOT ON MY WATCH!

robbarazzi: please i am on the verge of tears can someone please explain what the fuck is going on please i beg of you

robbarazzi: my zoomer mind can’t take this

sexysansa: well maybe you’d understand if you actually got off of snapchat and yubo-

jonhoe: HOLY SHIT IT JUST GOT REAL

aryanotarry: WAIT ROBB U HAVE YUBO ADHFKJSDF

robbarazzi: SANSA YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE

sexysansa: lmao

robbarazzi: this is defamation i’m suing

sexysansa: you did this to yourself

sexysansa: like just get on instagram/twitter/tik tok it’s not hard

robbarazzi: those apps are stupid

aryanotarry: says the guy who has yubo on his phone

jonhoe: theon wnats to know if he and rickon can get added back 

jonhoe: oh no

aryanotarry: wnats

sexysansa: wnats

robbarazzi: WNATS

jonhoe: shut up my phone can’t keep up with my fingers

jonhoe: my fingers are ~quick~

sexysansa: it cost you $0 not to say that

jonhoe: too late 

_jonhoe added itstheonbitch to the chat_

_jonhoe added rickonluvsfortnite to the chat_

itstheonbitch: ready, rickon?

rickonluvsfortnite: ofc

aryanotarry: wait what are you doing-

_itstheonbitch sent an image to the chat <barbz4berniepropaganda.jpg>_

_rickonluvsfortnite sent an image to the chat <stannicki4clearskin.jpg>_

robbarazzi: WAIT STOP-

_itstheonbitch sent an audio message to the chat <shesamammothofcourse.mp3>_

_rickonluvsfortnite sent an audio message to the chat <EXCUSEME?.mp3>_

sexysansa: STOP

jonhoe: WE YIELD WE FUCKING YIELD STOP

brippledbran: dinner’s ready, nerds

aryanotarry: go away bran, nobody wants you here

rickonluvsfortnite: wait what’s for dinner

brippledbran: ouch arry

brippledbran: it’s something from the crockpot

robbarazzi: FUCK I HATE THE CROCKPOT

sexysansa: i swear one day i’ll throw that bitch out of a window. one day.

itstheonbitch: HA NERDS MY SISTER MADE QUESADILLAS

robbarazzi: SUCK MY DICK THEON

itstheonbitch: gladly.

jonhoe: uh-

robbarazzi: …

_rickonluvsfortnite sent an audio message to the chat <whatthehellwegondonow.mp3>_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr @horsegirlbabey (yes, i will die by that username)
> 
> I love you all and I hope you all have an amazing day/night! Stay safe!


End file.
